The Breakfast Clan
by Hermione Malfoy1
Summary: My Parody of one of My Favorite Movies - The Breakfast Club. PG 13 for Now, Might Have to Change it Later. Please R/R, Or I Won't Write Anymore. Flames Welcome, I Get Kind of Cold Sometimes...


It was a beautiful summer day. The birds were chirping, the grass was green, and all the students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were outside enjoying it.  
  
Except for five of them.  
  
Five unfortunate students, brought together. Normally they would never even share the same oxygen as each other, but they had all committed a crime and now had to pay the piper. Or in this case, Professor Snape, the Potions master.  
  
Each of them was as different as they could be. There was.  
  
. the Hero-Jock. Loved by all and feared by only the wicked, he was a master of Quidditch and a master of do-goodery.  
  
. the Virgin-Priss. Makeup and hair were an important part of her life. She's never gone past first base and doesn't know if she ever will.  
  
. the Perfect-Nerd. Figured out that education was the key and is now devoted to raising his grades, which had always been dismal.  
  
. the Troubled-Rebel. Is a bad ass to the extreme, and never lets anyone close to him. Is he truly bad or a victim of circumstance?  
  
. the Freaky-Weirdo. Was made an outsider when Voldemort came back because she was a Mudblood. **********  
  
Harry sighed as he turned over in his bed. He couldn't believe that he had to go serve detention today, of all days. And with SNAPE, his mortal enemy. Snape would make his life a living hell. Some change had come over Snape over the years, and now that Harry was in his seventh and final year here at Hogwarts, Snape had succeeded in isolating himself from all the students, including his loyal Slytherins. He spent much of his time in the Dungeon concocting newer and deadlier potions with each passing day. Harry quickly rolled out of bed and pulled on his jeans and Hogwarts robes. When they won the Quidditch tournament last year, McGonagall had presented him and the rest of the team with special letter-robes. Admiring himself in the mirror, he analyzed how he had changed since his first year. He had grown taller, and thinner, but with muscles well developed from Quidditch. His shaggy brownish black hair was trimmed up, and he had combed it into a middle part. It hung softly by his ears. His face was clean-, and his head tapered into a gracefully muscled neck and two broad shoulders. He was, in fact, the dream guy of over half the girls at that school. Finishing his inspection, he looked at his watch and realized how truly late he was. He pulled on his sneakers and ran out the door, trying to avoid an additional detention from that psycho Snape. He knew if he walked in one second later than he was supposed to, Snape wouldn't hesitate to punish him again and again. ********  
  
Ginny stretched as she sat up out of her pink satin sheets. Her long, delicately ringleted red hair tumbled down around her face, perfectly coifed even though she had not yet left bed. She swung her legs out of bed and laid them directly into her pink, fuzzy slippers. Ever since her parents came into some money, she had been taking full advantage of the American Hexpress (A/N- Shut up, I couldn't think of anything else) her father sent them to use "for emergencies only." She had purchased so many new outfits that they barely fit into her wardrobe. She now opened the door and pawed through her many tops and skirts, sighing. She finally decided on a cute pink (A/N: Did you think it would be any different color?) sundress and a pair of pink platform sandals. She walked over to her vanity and carefully applied her makeup with several spells she had learned from her best friends, Parvati and Lavender. Giving herself one final cursory look, she picked up her purse and walked to the door of her dormitory. She looked longingly over at Lavender and Parvati, who were still in bed. It was unfair, she thought, that she had gotten a detention for skipping school to go to Hogsmeade, while her friends had only been given a lecture. She supposed if she had just listened to McGonagall and not said anything she would still be in bed, but she had just been trying to convey to the rigid Professor how important it was for them to be there when Prada's new Wizardwear collection was unveiled. McGonagall, however, sputtered with outrage when Ginny told her this. She managed to say two words to Ginny: "DETENTION, WEASLEY!" Then she motioned for all three girls to leave her office immediately. She shook her head to clear the memory, and slipped her sandals on. She assumed she might as well get it over with. Sighing, she took one last lingering glance at her bed, and walked out the door of her dorm muttering about being up before eight am on a Saturday.  
  
**********************  
  
Ronald Weasley, however, had been up all night. His stomach hurt badly. Being disciplined by teachers always made his nerves kick up. Ever since his fifth year, Ronald had been trying his damnedest to better himself. It had initially been inspired by - what else? - a girl. But after he was rejected, again, he decided to keep on with his studies and good grades. He liked the attention and praise heaped on him by his various professors and his mum and dad. He combed his red hair to the side and plastered it down with an immense amount of Skeezeasy's Sleek Gel Potion. He fidgeted himself into a pair of penny loafers, a pair of khaki pants, and a sweater. He wrapped his school robe around himself, neatly fastening it, and bent down to grab his orderly book bag. He looked over at his old friend, Harry. He pondered whether or not he should try and wake him up, but he finally decided that he would let the popular boy fend for himself. They had steadily grown part since he got into studying and Harry became a jock. Their friendship officially dissolved the day that Harry, Seamus, and Dean had pulled his pants down during gym class. He had been very embarrassed, and the other boys had all pointed and laughed. Ron didn't even look in the mirror before leaving the dorm. He ran through a mental checklist of his school supplies as he headed out the door. No one knew how lonely Ronald really was, and if you had asked him, he would have told you that school had to come first. The portrait hole swung shut quietly, and Ronald made no more splash leaving the room than he did entering it.  
  
******************  
  
Draco Malfoy did not open his eyes when he first began to wake up. His father had ingrained in him early on the need to surprise anyone who was trying to surprise you, and Draco never simply opened his eyes and sat up. He felt the vibrations of his surroundings and then carefully cracked a white eyelid. Feeling safe, he came fully awake and sat up, letting his green satin sheets pool in his lap. He smirked at the world in general, and gracefully climbed out of bed. Looking in the mirror, he realized he looked good. As usual. He quickly fluffed his hair to the sides and admired the way it curled under at the ends, toward his face. He opened the door to his wardrobe and hunted for ten minutes, finally deciding on a pair of black linen pants and a black sweater. He laced up his boots and wrapped his robe around himself. Draco wasn't too concerned with being in detention. He was almost a regular this year. Ever since he defected from the Death Eaters, it seemed he was even meaner that usual. What the other students didn't know was that his father had disowned him, and when Draco went home for holidays to Malfoy Manor, it was nothing but constant conflict. His mother and father had nothing nice to say to him or to each other anymore. He now took out his aggression towards his parents on his fellow students. Even his Slytherin cronies were scared of him. He shook himself out of his reverie. He was remembering the last time he had been home, when his father had thrown a vase at him. Nevertheless, he had somewhere to be, and Draco Malfoy was always fashionably late. He sauntered out the door, casually grabbing his matching black backpack before the door shut on his private room.  
  
******************  
  
Hermione jumped awake quickly. She'd been having another one of her weird dreams. Shaking it off of herself, she realized the time and jumped promptly out of bed. She had exactly twenty minutes to be in detention, and it was a ten minute walk from here. She grabbed her skirt off the chair and pulled it on. Buckling her black boots, she ignored the giggling coming from her roommates. She hated them now. They were once tolerable, even considered friends, but ever since she had stopped being close to Harry, they had stopped being nice. Now Lavender and Parvati followed behind Mr. High And Mighty Harry Potter wherever he went. By Gods, he irritated her now. She couldn't believe that she had ever been friends with someone so shallow and insipid. He always had that easy smile on his face, and a crowd of giggly girls and admiring boys following him everywhere. She couldn't believe that they had once kissed. But the past was the past, and now she had more time to herself to pursue her other interests. What other interests, Hermione? her inner voice asked maliciously. She ignored it and grabbed her purse and walked out of her dormitory. She had places to be, and even though it wasn't exactly the best way to spend a Saturday, it was going to be more social interaction in one afternoon than she had participated in all year.  
  
********************** 


End file.
